Remont torowiska na Trasie W-Z
Remont torowiska na Trasie W-Z - to największa inwestycja realizowana w 2009 roku przez spółkę Tramwaje Warszawskie, która ma trwać od 15 marca do 17 października i objąć odcinek torów tramwajowych na al. "Solidarności" między Młynarską a Jagiellońską wraz z przebudową węzłów z al. Jana Pawła II i Okopową oraz na Młynarskiej. Stan wyjściowy Według stanu na dzień 25 lutego 2009 roku odcinkiem torowiska na al. "Solidarności" przeznaczonym do remontu kursowało osiem linii tramwajowych: 4, 13, 23, 24, 26, 27, 32 i 46, a na odcinku przez Most Śląsko-Dąbrowski także dwie linie autobusowe dzienne: 190 i 410. Na trasach tramwajów znajdowało się siedem przystanków, patrząc od zachodu są to: , , , , , oraz . Wspomniane linie tramwajowe kursowały na następujących odcinkach: * 4: ŻERAŃ WSCHODNI - ... - - - - ... - WYŚCIGI * 13: KAWĘCZYŃSKA-BAZYLIKA - ... - - - - - ... - KOŁO * 23: NOWE BEMOWO - ... - - - - - ... - RATUSZOWA-ZOO * 24: NOWE BEMOWO - ... - - - - - ... - GOCŁAWEK * 26: OSIEDLE GÓRCZEWSKA - ... - - - - ... - WIATRACZNA * 27: METRO MARYMONT - ... - - - - CMENTARZ WOLSKI * 32: CZYNSZOWA - ... - - - - ... - PLAC NARUTOWICZA * 46: ROGALIŃSKA - - - - ... - RATUSZOWA-ZOO Linie autobusowe jeżdżące przez Most Śląsko-Dąbrowski kursują natomiast na takich odcinkach: * 190: OSIEDLE GÓRCZEWSKA - ... - - - ... - CH MARKI * 410: GROTY - ... - - - ... - TARGÓWEK Badania wykonane przez firmę FaberMaunsell Polska wykazały, że na planowanym do wyremontowania odcinku w złym stanie technicznym znajdują się tory na tzw. rondzie Kercelak, czyli skrzyżowaniu al. "Solidarności" z Okopową oraz na odcinku al. "Solidarności" między placem Bankowym a placem Weteranów 1863 roku. Wszystkie przystanki na przeznaczonym do remontu odcinku znajdują się pomiędzy jezdniami, posiadają wiaty, jedynie przystanek Stare Miasto znajduje się w pasie jezdni, tj. pasażerowie z tramwajów wysiadają wprost na jezdnię. W każdym węźle istnieją tory umożliwiające skręt w torowiska na przecznicach, niemożliwy jest jedynie skręt w ul. Andersa. Plany right|thumb|300px|Budowa tymczasowej zawrotki [[Tramwaje|tramwajowej za pałacem Przebendowskich, 6 marca 2009]] Modernizacja torowiska tramwajowego na Trasie W-Z ma na celu polepszenie oferty transportowej na tym odcinku, a także podwyższenie jakości podróżowania oraz niezawodności funkcjonowania komunikacji miejskiej na tym odcinku. Według SISKOM-u renowacja torów ma przynieść następujące efekty: * zwiększenie do 2014 roku liczby podróży na tym odcinku o około 4,2% w stosunku do liczby podróży odbywanych w przypadku zastosowania wariantu zero, * zwiększenie pracy przewozowej wykonywanej przez komunikację tramwajową o około 44 tysięcy pasażerokilometrów w godzinach szczytu. * skrócenie czasu podróży na tym odcinku o około 5 do 9 minut, a więc przykładowy tramwaj pokona odcinek w 12 minut zamiast w 20. * wzrost komfortu podróżowania pasażerów dzięki zakupowi nowocześniejszego taboru * wzrost atrakcyjności korytarza trasy tramwajowej dla lokowanie miejsc zamieszkania oraz obiektów usługowych. Projekty przeznaczone do wykonania w 2009 roku zakładają: * wymiana wraz z wyciszeniem całego torowiska oraz wymiana bądź renowacja całej sieci trakcyjnej na odcinku, by spełniały one najnowsze standardy i umożliwiły ruch najnowocześniejszych pojazdom. * przebudowa wraz z przesunięciem torowiska na wschód na Młynarskiej. * przebudowa węzła Okopowa z wydzieleniem dodatkowych torów do skrętu oraz węzła ze zmianą geometrii krzyżujących się tras oraz przeniesieniem zwrotnic. * budowa łącznika torowego al. "Solidarności" z Ratuszową wzdłuż Jagiellońskiej, który umożliwi tramwajom kursowanie na czas budowy stacji metra Dworzec Wileński. * wydzielenie wspólnej drogi tramwajowo-autobusowej na odcinku od placu Bankowego do ul. Targowej o długości odpowiednio 2,2 (na Pragę) i 2,6 (do centrum) kilometra. * budowa łączników pomiędzy jezdnią i projektowaną drogą tramwajowo-autobusową umożliwiających autobusom wjechanie na wspólną drogę - jeden znajdzie się po zachodniej stronie skrzyżowania al. "Solidarności" z Andersa, a drugi pod zachodniej stronie skrzyżowania al. "Solidarności" z Jagiellońską. * wprowadzenie dodatkowych linii autobusowych na nową drogę tramwajowo-autobusową na moście Śląsko-Dąbrowskim (mają to być linie 170, 190, 192, 307 oraz 512) * przebudowa przystanków oraz dostosowanie niektórych z nich ( , , , ) do obsługiwania zarówno tramwajów, jak i autobusów, mają one zostać wydłużone i poszerzone (tak, aby móc przyjąć naraz dwa tramwaje typu PESA) oraz przykryte nowymi wiatami. * instalacja sygnalizacji świetlnej przy przejściu dla pieszych obok przystanku Stare Miasto. * osłony chroniące pałac Przebendowskich przez ochlapywaniem wodą przez autobusy. Remont rozpocznie się 15 marca, w niedzielę, około godziny 10:00. W tym momencie zostanie wstrzymany ruch tramwajów na moście Śląsko-Dąbrowskim, gdzie zostanie jedynie jeden dwukierunkowy pas dla autobusów, oraz na ul. Młynarskiej, tu w międzyczasie przebudowane zostanie skrzyżowanie z Wolską. Rozpocznie się wtedy też remont wiaduktu wiodącego do mostu oraz budowa skrętu dla tramwajów w Jagiellońską. Do 9 maja ma zakończyć się przebudowa węzła , wówczas rozpocznie się wymiana torów i rozjazdów w rejonie placu Bankowego. Jeszcze do 14 czerwca trwać będzie przebudowa torów na ul. Młynarskiej. Remont torów w węźle ma zakończyć się tuż przed wakacjami, 20 czerwca, by w okresie letnim rozpocząć przebudowę węzła , który zostanie całkowicie wyłączony z ruchu tramwajowego. Potrwa on do końca sierpnia. Na początku września ruszy przebudowa węzła i będzie trwać do samego końca remontu, czyli do 17 października 2009 roku. Wcześniej skończy się przebudowa torów na pozostałym odcinku al. "Solidarności". W celu ułatwienia podróżnym przejazdu między dwoma stronami Wisły uruchomione zostaną zawrotka tramwajowa przy pałacu Przebendowskich, powstaną dodatkowe linie zastępcze oraz wydzielone zostaną trzy nowe buspasy - dwa na al. "Solidarności" oraz jeden na ul. Anielewicza, gdzie zawracać będą niektóre autobusowe linie zastępcze. Objazdy komunikacji Pierwszy wariant pierwszego etapu right|thumb|300px|Schemat objazdów tramwajów w pierwszym etapie remontu Wraz z kolejnymi etapami remontu pojawiać się będą informacje na temat aktualnych objazdów komunikacji. Pierwsze, podane 25 lutego, miały dotyczyć pierwszego okresu remontu od 15 marca do 11 kwietnia. Według tych planów wprowadzono by takie objazdy i zmiany, że: * zawieszeniu ulegają linie 2, 32 oraz 46 (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił) * uruchomiona zostaje linia szczytowa 41, która pojedzie na trasie z Żerania Wschodniego przez most Gdański do stacji metra Dworzec Gdański i powróci (zależnie od tego, czy będzie to szczyt poranny czy popołudniowy) Stawkami bądź Słomińskiego (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * zmienioną trasą pojedzie linia 4, która w celu ominięcia remontowanego odcinka pojedzie mostem Gdańskim i ul. Andersa (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * zmienioną trasą pojedzie linia 7, która w celu obsłużenia krańca Czynszowa po zawieszeniu linii 32 zostanie wydłużona ul. Targową do Czynszowej (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * zmienioną trasą pojedzie linia 13, która w celu ominięcia remontowanych odcinków startować będzie z Osiedla Górczewska, a w węźle skręci w al. Jana Pawła II i przejedzie mostem Gdańskim na Pragę i stamtąd wróci na Targową (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * znacznie skrócona zostanie trasa linii 23, która pojedzie z Cmentarza Wolskiego ul. Wolską i do zawrotki przy węźle (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * skróconą trasą pojedzie linia 24, z niemożności przejazdu ul. Młynarską kursować będzie tylko do zajezdni tramwajowej "Wola" (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * skróconą trasą pojedzie linia 26 i dojedzie jedynie do węzła (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * skróconą trasą pojedzie linia 28 i zamiast na Gocławek kursować będzie tylko do Wiatracznej (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * uruchomiona zostanie linia uzupełniająca 47, która obsłuży obszary pozbawione dojazdu z lewobrzeżnej części miasta i połączy Gocławek z bazyliką na Kawęczyńskiej (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * na wyłączonym z ruchu moście Śląsko-Dąbrowskim oraz odcinku ul. Młynarskiej kursować będą zastępcze linie autobusowe: Z-1 z Koła wzdłuż ul. Płockiej na przystanek przesiadkowy "Podzamcze", Z-2 z Podzamcza przez most Śląsko-Dąbrowski do Dworca Wileńskiego, Z-3 z Metra Ratusz Arsenał do Podzamcza oraz Z-4 z metra Ratusz Arsenał przez most Świętokrzyski na Dworzec Wileński i dalej na Targówek (w drugim wariancie uruchomione zostają tylko dwie linie zastępcze). * zmieniona zostanie trasa linii 162, która zamiast Okrzei i Kłopotowskiego pojedzie Jagiellońską oraz zamiast Szwedzką i Św. Wincentego pojedzie Radzymińską (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * autobusy linii 190 ominą zamknięty odcinek wiaduktu jadąc Miodową, Konwiktorską i Wybrzeżem Gdańskim, ale przejadą przez most Śląsko-Dąbrowski (w drugim wariancie pojedzie prosto przez tunel). * wydłużoną trasą pojada autobusy linii 390, przejadą mostem Śląsko-Dąbrowskim, by zabrać pasażerów z przystanku przesiadkowego "Podzamcze" (w drugim wariancie pojedzie do Okopowej). * zawieszeniu ulegnie linia E-3, zamiast niej na trasę wyruszy autobus linii 400, który pojedzie z Bródna-Podgrodzia przez most Gdański do ronda "Radosława" (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * skróconą trasą będzie kursować linia 410 i dojedzie tylko do Bielańskiej (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * linia 520 zostanie skierowana z pl. Bankowego na al. "Solidarności", Górczewską i księcia Janusza, by dojechać na Koło (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * drobnej zmianie trasy ulegną linie 522 i N42, które zamiast Młynarską pojadą Płocką (drugi wariant tego nie zmienił). * objazdową trasą pojadą linie nocne N11, N21, N61 oraz N71, które zamiast al. "Solidarności" po lewej stronie Wisły pojadą przez Powiśle i Starą Pragę, a linia N21 dodatkowo nie będzie podjeżdżać pod Dworzec Wschodni (w drugim wariancie wszystkie linie kursują normalnie przez most Śląsko-Dąbrowski). * Pierwszy wariant objazdów w dniach 15.03 - 11.04 Drugi wariant pierwszego etapu right|thumb|300px|Schemat objazdów autobusów w pierwszym etapie remontu 3 lutego okazało się jednak, że zdecydowano się nie uruchamiać przystanku przesiadkowego Podzamcze, a co za tym idzie kolejnych dwóch linii autobusów zastępczych: Z-3 i Z-4. Ponadto linie 190, 390, N11, N21, N61 oraz N71 będą także kursować po wahadłowym pasie na moście Śląsko-Dąbrowskim. Według drugiego wariantu zmiany prezentują się następująco: * zawieszeniu ulegają linie 2, 32 oraz 46 * uruchomiona zostaje linia szczytowa 41, która pojedzie na trasie z Żerania Wschodniego przez most Gdański do stacji metra Dworzec Gdański i powróci (zależnie od tego, czy będzie to szczyt poranny czy popołudniowy) Stawkami bądź Słomińskiego (mapa). * zmienioną trasą pojedzie linia 4, która w celu ominięcia remontowanego odcinka pojedzie mostem Gdańskim i ul. Andersa (mapa) * zmienioną trasą pojedzie linia 7, która w celu obsłużenia krańca Czynszowa po zawieszeniu linii 32 zostanie wydłużona ul. Targową do Czynszowej (mapa). * zmienioną trasą pojedzie linia 13, która w celu ominięcia remontowanych odcinków startować będzie z Osiedla Górczewska, a w węźle skręci w al. Jana Pawła II i przejedzie mostem Gdańskim na Pragę i stamtąd wróci na Targową (mapa). * znacznie skrócona zostanie trasa linii 23, która pojedzie z Cmentarza Wolskiego ul. Wolską i do zawrotki przy węźle (mapa). * skróconą trasą pojedzie linia 24, z niemożności przejazdu ul. Młynarską kursować będzie tylko do zajezdni tramwajowej "Wola" (mapa). * skróconą trasą pojedzie linia 26 i dojedzie jedynie do węzła (mapa). * skróconą trasą pojedzie linia 28 i zamiast na Gocławek kursować będzie tylko do Wiatracznej (mapa). * uruchomiona zostanie linia uzupełniająca 47, która obsłuży obszary pozbawione dojazdu z lewobrzeżnej części miasta i połączy Gocławek z bazyliką na Kawęczyńskiej (mapa). * na wyłączonym z ruchu moście Śląsko-Dąbrowskim oraz odcinku ul. Młynarskiej kursować będą zastępcze linie autobusowe: Z-1 z Koła wzdłuż ul. Płockiej, al. "Solidarności" i most Śląsko-Dąbrowski do Dworca Wileńskiego oraz Z-2 z Metra Ratusz Arsenał most Śląsko-Dąbrowski na Dworzec Wileński (mapa). * zmieniona zostanie trasa linii 162, która zamiast Okrzei i Kłopotowskiego pojedzie Jagiellońską oraz zamiast Szwedzką i Św. Wincentego pojedzie Radzymińską (mapa). * autobusy linii 190 ominą zamknięty odcinek wiaduktu zjeżdżając Nowym Zjazdem na Wisłostradę, by powrócić za chwilę kolejnym ślimakiem na most Śląsko-Dąbrowski (mapa). * wydłużoną trasą pojada autobusy linii 390, przejadą mostem Śląsko-Dąbrowskim i al. "Solidarności" do Okopowej (mapa). * zawieszeniu ulegnie linia E-3, zamiast niej na trasę wyruszy autobus linii 400, który pojedzie z Bródna-Podgrodzia przez most Gdański do ronda "Radosława" (mapa). * skróconą trasą będzie kursować linia 410 i dojedzie tylko do Bielańskiej (mapa). * linia 520 zostanie skierowana z pl. Bankowego na al. "Solidarności", Górczewską i księcia Janusza, by dojechać na Koło (mapa). * drobnej zmianie trasy ulegną linie 522 i N42, które zamiast Młynarską pojadą Płocką. * objazdową trasą pojadą linie nocne N11, N21, N61 oraz N71, które zjadą Nowym Zjazdem na Wisłostradę, by kolejnym ślimakiem wrócić na most Śląsko-Dąbrowski, a linia N21 dodatkowo nie będzie podjeżdżać pod Dworzec Wschodni (mapa). * Drugi wariant objazdów w dniach 15.03 - 11.04 Przebieg prac right|thumb|250px|Zdemontowane tory tramwajowe, [[Marzec 2009|20 marca 2009]] W ramach przygotowań do remontu na początku marca przygotowano zawrotkę dla tramwajów na tyłach pałacu Przebendowskich. Będzie ona wykorzystywana od 16 marca, gdyż wymaga przynajmniej jednego dnia na podłączenie jej do sieci torowej - 15 marca linie 23 i 26 kursują więc innymi niż planowane trasami. Zawrotka umożliwi kursowanie al. "Solidarności" z Bemowa i Woli do stacji metra A-15 Ratusz Arsenał. 15 marca o godzinie 0:30 zamknięty został ruch na ul. Młynarskiej, a o 6:00 na moście Śląsko-Dąbrowskim. Jeden z blogerów wykonał zdjęcie ostatniego tramwaju, który przejechał most przed remontem - był to tramwaj linii 26. Remont rozpoczął się jednak dopiero około godziny 10:00, gdyż wcześniej na most wkroczyły ekipy kręcące film "Rewers". Przez pierwszych kilka dni zdejmowano stare torowisko. Od 17 marca zdecydowano się skorygować skróconą trasę 410 tak, aby zatrzymywał się na przystanku . 18 marca pojawił się dodatkowe kursy autobusów linii 390 oraz Z-2, a 20 marca skorygowano kursowanie linii 520 w rejonie ulicy Płockiej. Do tego dnia usunięte zostało niemal całe torowisko na przebudowywanym odcinku trasy W-Z, gdzieniegdzie odkrywając jednocześnie bruk pokrywający trasę od 1949 roku. Całkowicie rozebrany został też przystanek tramwajowy . Galeria Grafika:Aleja Solidarności (remont torowiska na trasie W-Z, marzec 2009) 2.JPG|'20 marca 2009': mijanka po zachodniej stronie tunelu trasy W-Z Grafika:Tunel_trasy_W-Z_(remont_190,_marzec_2009).JPG|'20 marca 2009': mijanka po wschodniej stronie tunelu trasy W-Z Grafika:Aleja Solidarności (tymczasowa, zawrotka, marzec 2009, tramwaj 26) 2.JPG|'20 marca 2009': Tramwaj 26 na tymczasowej zawrotce Grafika:Nowy Zjazd (autobus Z-1, autobus Z-2, marzec 2009).JPG|'20 marca 2009': Autobusy zastępcze Z-1 oraz Z-2 na tymczasowym przystanku Stare Miasto 51 Grafika:Park Praski (przystanek tu był, marzec 2009).JPG|'20 marca 2009': Rozebrane przystanki tramwajowe Grafika:Stare_Miasto_(przystanek_remont_marzec_2009).JPG|'20 marca 2009': Prace na wiadukcie prowadzącym do mostu Śląsko-Dąbrowskiego Stan końcowy Linki zewnętrzne * O remoncie na stronie ZTM-u * O remoncie na stronie SISKOM-u * Blog o remoncie Trasy W-Z Kategoria:Historia komunikacji miejskiej Kategoria:Infrastruktura Kategoria:Kalendarium/2009